Link and the shopkeeper LOZ fanfiction
by wingear447
Summary: This is my first erotic fanfiction, I hope you enjoy. A normal shopkeeper in Hyrule is enchanted by the hero of time and they begin to share more than their "goods"...


**Link and the shopkeeper [L.O.Z fanfiction]**

I am a shopkeeper in Hyrule castle town and everyday was a normal day for me until that day...

The day link came to my shop.

It was a normal day as usual and I was doing my job, then link came in. he didn't do anything odd, as a matter of fact, I was the odd one as I kept staring at him for a good while. I was amazed that he was in my shop and I noticed that he has a very feminine figure: Soft and lovely lips, cute ears, legs that dazzled me and a round ass to boot.

This was the first time I acted this way, especially with a man. Link defeated Ganon and I expected him to be more masculine but instead he is beautiful, even more so than Zelda. I'm just so mesmerized by him that after he left, I could not stop thinking about him. it got so bad I had to close the shop to keep it from bothering the other customers.

I went home that day and I rushed to my bed so I can relief myself of this. I pulled down my pants and my cock is throbbing and hard. I spit in my hand and rub my cock all over, letting some saliva to run down my shaft. I grab my cock and begin to stroke it, thinking of the ways I would want link. as I stroke, I gasp more and more heavily, gradually intensifying my rhythm of my strokes.

I am practically moaning loudly at this point and my precum shot onto the floor. I got up and faced the wall next to my bed and continued to stroke.

"Ah, link your so cute, I want you to have my 'Lon Lon milk'" I moaned aloud.

I finally shot my spunk all over the wall as if link was there. I realized I made a mess and began to clean up.

the next day, I got up early to open the shop before I noticed link waiting by the shop. I was hesitant to ask because of my "sword practice" last night but I forced myself to ask. His friend, Navi told me he forgot to by some items yesterday but noticed my shop closed early. Embarrassed, I told them that I had an emergency to handle, although it was minuscule compared to the ones they handled.

I opened the shop for him and he began shopping. I knew I would not rest easy if I didn't let him know of my attraction to him, but Navi would make it awkward with her insistent "hey" and "listen". I had to make Navi leave but luckily she did, saying she wanted to see the town a bit before link finished shopping.

This was my chance.

I approached link and told him my situation. I didn't consider the fact he never spoke but I was surprised that he place his arms around me in a seductive way. It was clear he knew how I saw him yesterday. We began to kiss and it is amazing, our tongues wrapping around each other and our breath being very audible, our hands caressing each other, I was in bliss. My hands reached for his tight ass and I began to rub it and pinch it, link let out some moans and licked me in response.

Link pulled down my pants to show my cock, he was smiling gleefully and began to stroke me. While he was doing this, he began to rub my cock on his face, starting with his cheeks till my tip reached his lips. Link began to put my penis in his mouth, I moaned as he began sucking.

"Where did you learn to do that, I'm impressed" I said to him

Link continued to escalate his fellatio, making me moan louder and louder. Then he began to deep throat me, tempting me to face fuck him but I didn't want to go rough on him. Link grabbed my legs then forced himself to gag on my shaft; I grab him and begin to go all in. the pleasure was overwhelming me, so much that I was moaning louder than I was aware of. Link then got up and fully took off his clothes, tilting his ass to me.

I came over and placed my face between Link's luscious cheeks, to his surprise. I began to lick his asshole and he was moaning erotically, inviting me to keep licking. I love ass, as it is so soft and textured so I feels like a pussy. While I did this, I began stoking his cock, making him shake a bit from the pleasure.

Then I finally put my cock in his now wet ass, going in slowly for his comfort. After the insertion, link pulled me over to kiss him a bit more tasting his ass on my lips and tongue. I place my hands on his hips and begin to fuck him. The sensation was beyond my expectations and I felt like I was being sucked in by his ass, which was very tight. Link was visibly overwhelmed by my cock, having him move his hips on me, moaning aloud, drooling all over and pleasing himself. I got link to lie on his back on a table and I began to fuck him vigorously. Link had his arms on me and we made out as we fucked passionately, with sweat pouring on our bodies, precum dripping down onto link's body and saliva being shared with each other.

"Link, I'm going to cum, you want it in you?" I said as breath rapidly.

Link nodded to my question and I increased my rhythm substantially. I came inside link as he came all over himself. I licked his cum off of him and kissed him with my cum filled mouth. Link got up to spread his ass cheeks, allowing my cum to drip from his ass to the ground.

After a while, me and link were dressed and kissed me goodbye. I was happy I got to do that with him. And I hope we can enjoy each other's company again soon...


End file.
